Hollowfied Huntsman
by CoOkIe MoNsT4Z
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki was born outside of the Kingdom of Vale, one of the four Kingdoms. Living outside the walls is never safe and Grimm can attack at any moment. After a near death experience will he be the same? Will his life at Beacon be a fresh new start where he finds a reason? Or perhaps the darkness will strike once again and take everything he's come to call his own.
1. Welcome To Beacon

**Chapter 1 - Welcome to Beacon**

* * *

Mankind has been in a constant struggle for survival since their creation. Creatures of darkness, the creatures of Grimm set their sights on man and all of their creations. The two sides clashed and it seemed the world would fall into the darkness, that is before the spark. Change was ignited and from man's resourcefulness and ingenuity they found the tools that would help them even the odds against the darkness. This power was named dust and with it man was able to cast a light in the darkness. In the shadows absence man was able to find strength, civilization and life however, all sparks eventually die and when it is gone darkness will return to the world.

To continue their fight against the darkness the huntsman and huntresses where born. Wielding the power of dust they helped forge the four kingdoms and walls that protected them. These huntsman where trained at an early age in one of several schools where they learned to control dust, forge their weapon and most importantly fight the monsters of the darkness.

Not everyone had the advantage of living inside the kingdoms protected by the huntsman, many families were forced to live outside their walls protection. All these people had where each other and the occasional Huntsman traveling through on a mission.

Outside of the cities several small communities were formed, all of which traded with one another to ensure their survival. One such community was formed outside the walls of Vale, one of the four kingdoms. Honestly you couldn't even call it a community since only one family lived there, the Kurosaki family.

Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki the parents of three children, were both born outside the kingdoms such as their children. After meeting in a trading community the two soon were married with a child on the way. This was twelve years ago and during that time their first child, a boy they named Ichigo Kurosaki has grown. A few years after Ichigo's birth they also had a pair of twins they named Karin and Yuzu.

Because they lived half a day's travel from any other community they had to sustain themselves, but most importantly they have to protect themselves from the Grimm. This job was given to Isshin, a self taught swordsman and hunter. On Ichigo's tenth birthday Isshin took him on his first hunt and that was the day Ichigo saw his very first Grimm. A giant bear like creature covered in dense black fur and on it's head and several other parts of it's body white bone covered it's skin. This bone was several inches thick and acted like armor for the giant beast. The black fur, white bone plating and red patterns that cover it are all natural characteristics of Grimm.

A year after seeing his first Grimm Ichigo along with the help of his father forged his very own blade. Living outside the walls of the kingdom is not a life many would want let alone enjoy yet, that's all Ichigo has ever known. To protect himself and his family it was inevitable for his blade to be forged.

Today Isshin and Ichigo were just getting back home from the nearest community. There are some things that require trade and the most important are clothing, tools, and water. Opening the door Isshin set his sword on a weapons rack next to the door, while Ichigo rested his giant blade against the wall. To Isshin's surprise Ichigo was able to wield this giant blade quite easily. Weighing almost one hundred pounds and close to six feet in length the giant blade had a slight curve to it and was completely wrapped in a white cloth. The blade didn't have a guard to it instead was forged right into the handle, which was wrapped in a red cloth with gold stops at each end. Lastly having a half foot long chain coming from the end of the handle.

Looking at his father he had already made his way into the kitchen and was currently putting the supplies they traded for in their places. Walking over Isshin handed him a bottle of water from the fridge and put a hand on his head and said, "You did good today Ichigo, now go and rest up a bit before your mother gets home." Giving him a push towards the couch Isshin walked down the hallway and slipped into one of the rooms.

Covering his mouth as a yawn escaped, Ichigo sat down on the couch. Running a hand through his messy orange hair he closed his eyes and leaned back. Propping his feet up on the coffee table he chugged down half the water bottle before putting it down. Sliding down further into the comfort of the coach it wasn't long before Ichigo fell asleep.

As the front door opened two young girls ran in one having short black hair and the other a long light brown. They were followed by a beautiful young women with shoulder length curly orange hair. The two girls instantly ran up and jumped onto the couch while yelling, "Ichigo." Hearing them Ichigo woke up as the two wrapped him into a hug. Holding them back Ichigo smiled and looked up to see his mother by the door.

Seeing all three of her kids smiling Masaki couldn't help but smile as well. Walking past them into the kitchen she said, "Come on girls, let your brother rest and help me get dinner ready."

Looking up they both said, "But Mom we just got home?"

"I know but Ichigo has been on a long trip with his father all day and needs some rest. I'm sure he'd like to enjoy a nice dinner that his sisters helped make."

Jumping up the two girls ran over to Masaki and started grabbing things to cook seemingly at random. Still smiling Ichigo curled back up and let his eyes close once again. As he was beginning to drift off a loud animal like roar ripped through the area. In an instant Isshin was running back into the living room as Ichigo was getting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Grabbing his sword from the weapons rack Isshin turned back to meet Masaki, wrapping an arm around her he gave her a quick kiss and said, "I love you."

Pulling away Isshin opened the door and called for Ichigo who picked up his giant sword and followed his father out the door.

Karen looked to Masaki and asked, "Why is this happening again mom?"

Wrapping her arms around the two girls she said, "The Grimm are very dangerous monsters that don't know anything but their instincts to hunt. Your father and big brother are going to stop them like they always do, so don't worry."

As Isshin and Ichigo rushed towards the roar Isshin pulled his blade from his sheath while Ichigo held up his blade as the cloth unwrapped itself and seemingly disappeared. Running past a farming plot they came into a clearing before the treeline of the forest thickened. From the darkness of the forest several pairs of red eyes shined through the black void right at the two. As the first of the Grimm broke through the treeline the giant wolf like Grim stood on his back feet and roared. As it dropped back down to all fours three more of these beowolves appeared from the trees and let out a loud howl before charging towards Isshin and Ichigo.

Stepping in front of his son Isshin said, "Ichigo stay behind me and make sure none of them get past us." Offering a quick nod Ichigo watched as his dad charged into the center of the Grimm and started cutting them down. Every time he delivered a killing blow the Grimm would start to disintegrate. When he killed the four a dozen more broke through the tree line. It seemed like an endless horde of them kept coming, it didn't take long before Isshin was completely surrounded by the Beowolves.

Seeing Isshin starting to be overwhelmed Ichigo rushed towards him sword ready to strike down the nearest Grimm. Slicing completely through a Beowolves torso Ichigo used the momentum from the swing to turn himself around and build up more speed. Turning all the way around his sword crashed into a Beowolf and easily cut through him, but continued and crashed into the ground. From the force his blade dug deep into the earth and Ichigo couldn't pull it out. As he struggled to free his sword A Beowolf took the chance and rushed at him. Swiping his face with his giant claws it sent Ichigo flying, landing on the ground his head whiplashed and smacked into the ground.

Barely conscious Ichigo brought his hand up to try and fell what happened yet, all he could feel was the warmth of his blood gushing from the right side of his face. Unknowing to him the Grimm's claws dug deep into the side of his head and with chunks of flesh it also ripped out his right eye. As blood began to flow into his left eye he could barely see when the Beowolf dug its fangs into his chest. As the beast ripped a giant piece from his chest Ichigo cried out in pain. The pain only lasted a few seconds before Ichigo's body began to go numb as blood kept gushing from his wounds. The last thing Ichigo was able to hear before passing out was his father crying out his name.

Once Ichigo began to gain consciousness once again the pain hit him like a train. Holding onto his side he cried. Panting heavily he wiped the blood from his face and tried to open his eye, when he could only see from the one he tried to wipe the blood away once again. Just as before he couldn't see from his right eye. Holding his hand up he could only make out the basic blurry shape of it. Letting his head lay back down he gripped his side once again and felt a mix of blood and broken bone.

Looking to his left he saw his sword still sticking from the ground. Turning over Ichigo laid on his stomach and once he did a sharp pain shot through him as one of his broken ribs pierced his lung. Using his left arm to drag himself and his right to try and keep pressure on his wound he crawled towards his sword. As he crawled a trail of blood stained the ground leading back to the giant pool that he had been laying in. Reaching the giant weapon he used it to prop himself up and winced from the pain in his chest. By know he was having incredible difficulty breathing and in return started coughing, which just caused more pain in his chest.

Finally getting into a sitting position he leaned up against his blade and leaned his head back. Opening his eye he blinked a few times to get the blood out of it. Once his eye was finally adjusted he looked around and tried to make out something with his blurry vision. Looking in the direction he knew was his home tears began to fall onto his cheeks as he saw the rubble it was turned into.

Letting his head fall limp the tears kept falling into his lap and started to wash the traces of blood on his clothes away. Due to a mix of the injuries and crying Ichigo began to hyperventilate, as he was unable to calm his breathing Ichigo quickly passed out.

At the edge of the treeline a man wearing a dark gray buttoned shirt along with dark pants stepped into the clearing. His red tattered cap flapped in the wind behind him, pulling his sleek black hair back he looked over the clearing. After noticing Isshin laying dead on the ground he placed his hand onto a sword's handle the was strapped to the back of his waist. Giving the area a quick look over for any Grimm the man kept a defensive stance until seeming satisfied.

Shaking his head he said, "I should have figured this would have happened sooner or later."

Continuing looking over the field a giant blade in the distance gained his attention, after looking at it for a moment he was shocked. Running over to it as fast as he could the sight would forever be etched into his mind. Under his breath the man said, "I can't believe, Ichigo."

Kneeling down the man pulled away Ichigo's torn shirt and looked at the extent of the damage to his torso. A giant hole about six inches wide and all the way down to the bone and even revealing some organs. Pulling the cap off his back he wrapped it around Ichigo's torso and tied it tightly. To his surprise a groan of pain came from him, which caused the man to fall back and look on with fear.

After calming down he took a few deep breaths and said, "Calm down Qrow if I don't I'll lose him to."

Pulling Ichigo's orange hair back he looked at the damage to his head. Four deep lashes running from his forehead to his chin were bleeding heavily. Seeing his right eye completely ripped from it's socket and blood pouring from the empty hole made him gag. Ripping off one of his sleeves Qrow used it as another makeshift bandage and wrapped it around Ichigo's head.

Picking Ichigo up he laid him over his shoulder and looked down at the giant blade he was propped against. Picking up Ichigo's giant sword he had trouble holding it with his free hand. Looking over his shoulder at Ichigo, Qrow asked, "How the hell do you wield this kid?"

Letting it rest against his other shoulder Qrow started walking back towards the treeline. Offering one last look back at the destroyed house Qrow shook his head, "This is what happens out here yet I always hoped that it would never happen to you guys."

* * *

All Ichigo could feel was the cold wind beating against him, as he opened his eyes he knew exactly where he was. The giant skyscrapers hanging above an endless pit of nothing, this was his inner world. Currently he was laying on the side of one of these giant buildings seemingly defying gravity itself. Looking around Ichigo stood up and was surprised when he didn't feel any pain coming from his chest or his head. Putting a hand on his side he felt for the giant wound he knew was there to find nothing. Pulling up his shirt to look he saw the massive scar that was there and shook his head, "How on earth?"

From behind him a voice called out, "It's been a long time Ichigo. You know you don't have to be on the brink of death to come here."

Turning around to face the voice he'd heard several times he found the man it came from. A tall man wearing a black robe that was tattered at the bottom. To match the dark clothing he had long black hair and trimmed goatee. The only hint of color on him was the white color of his robe that was ragged and torn.

Once again the man called out, "You haven't lost the ability to talk have you?"

Shaking his head Ichigo said, "No, it's just I'm not really sure what's going on."

"What is there to be confused about? It's quite clear what happened, you just don't wish to believe it. Do you expect something to change just because you wish it to?"

"No of course not, I just don't know right now. Also how is my wound healed?"

Walking closer the man reached out and touched the wound on Ichigo's chest and asked, "Can you feel that?"

Shaking his head Ichigo said, "No I can't."

"While the wounds have closed they still aren't fully healed. It's only been a week since the attack, so it will take a while until the are fully healed. Just don't strain yourself once you wake back up."

Laying back down Ichigo stared up at the sky and a few tears began to build up in his eye. Like his tears dark clouds began to form above him and block off the sun. Once a tear fell from his eye rain began to fall as well. Looking down at Ichigo the man said, "There wasn't anything you could have done Ichigo. You can't dwell on the past forever or you'll never move forward."

Ichigo asked, "What's the point to move on without them, I've never had anything but them."

"Ichigo what have I always told you since you first learned my name."

Wiping away the tears from his eye Ichigo sat up and sighed when he felt a faint pain from his side. Looking up at the man he was now turned around and looking off at something in the distance. Seeing him Ichigo asked, "Zangetsu, what is it?"

Zangetsu just waved it off and said, "It isn't anything important. Now then, back to what I asked earlier."

Slowly standing up Ichigo said, "When I was in some of my first fights you'd always say abandon your fear, look forward. Move forwards and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate."

Turning back to Ichigo, Zangetsu said, "While I have said that many times that isn't what I was wanting you to remember."

Looking up at with Ichigo asked, "Then what did you want me to remember?"

Holding out his hand ran drops began to collect. Facing Ichigo he said, "Ichigo I hate the rain. Rain falls in this world too. When your heart is in chaos, this sky becomes clouded. When you are sad, rain falls so terribly easy. Can you understand the horrible feeling of being pelted by rain when you're all alone in this solitary world? If only to stop the rain, I shall lend you any strength. If you trust in me, I won't let a single drop of rain fall from that sky. Ichigo, trust me you are not fighting alone."

Walking up Zangetsu put a hand on Ichigo's head and said, "I'll always be by your side through anything and everything. If you ever need strength I'll lend it and if you ever need guidance i'll show you the way."

Once again the tears began to fall and Ichigo leaned into Zangetsu. "Thank you Zangetsu." While it was very muffled he could still make it out.

"Just know I'm always here whenever you need it. However, you should go back it has been a rather long time and the people that helped you are becoming unsettled by your condition."

Nodding Ichigo's body began to slowly fade away and leave Zangetsu alone once again. Turning back around Zangetsu started off once again, "You will become much stronger Ichigo, just please find someone new to love so the rain will stop falling."

As Ichigo slowly opened his eye he looked around to find himself lying in a bed in the center of a dark room. The only light coming from a small window above his bed that lite up a small amount of the room including the closed door across from him. Looking to his left there was a small nightstand with a large glass of water on it. Sitting up Ichigo winced a little as his chest tightened, looking down he noticed the same giant scar that he saw earlier. 'I guess it has mostly healed then.'

Looking to his right he saw Zangetsu leaning against another night stand and he smiled. Before he could reach out and grab it there was a knock at the door. Ichigo said, "Come in." and the door opened as three people walked in. The first was Qrow followed by a man wearing a bright green shirt with a bushy collar, over that was a dark green vest and lastly a suit coat. His hair was a messy silver and his yellow eyes stood out amongst everything he was wearing.

Next to him was a woman wearing a white blouse and a black corset over that. To match she wore a pair of black pants, behind her a cap that was black with a purple lining. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a bun and her bangs hung to the right side of her face.

Ichigo just watched as they walked in and waited for them to say something. After starring at them for a moment Ichigo looked back at his blade and tried to reach out to it only to have Qrow say, "You won't need that for a while, we aren't here hurt you."

Still Ichigo reached out and grabbed the blade picking it up his chest tightened somewhat but he still brought it up and lied it next to him. Watching him Qrow asked, "I didn't expect you'd be able to lift it especially after the state I found you in."

Ichigo didn't answer just pulled the cloth from the blade and examined it and under his breath said, "I'm glad you're alright Zangetsu."

The three watched Ichigo closely as Ichigo began to wrap the cloth back around the blade. Seeing the amount of care he was taking Qrow asked, "You're pretty fond of your blade aren't you?"

Wrapping the last of the cloth around it Ichigo said, "It isn't just a blade."

The man next to Qrow walked closer and asked, "What exactly do you mean by that young man?"

Looking up Ichigo shook his head and said, "You'd never understand."

The women in the back shook her head and said, "He's probably still traumatized from it all, probably his first real encounter with a Grimm."

Hearing this Ichigo's grip on his blade tightened and the cloth around his blade began to unravel and disappear. Feeling a hand on his shoulder Ichigo blinked a few times and the cloth began to reform around his blade. Looking up Qrow was standing there with a worried look. "No need to get worked up kid."

"Stop calling me kid, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki." Once Ichigo said this Qrow backed up and froze while the two others looked at him.

Leaning against the wall Qroq asked, "Your Isshin and Masaki's kid aren't you?"

Ichigo's head dropped once he heard this and once again tears began to build up. Rubbing his eye Ichigo said, "They were my parents but, now their gone."

Hearing this Qrow sat down next to Ichigo and asked, "That's what happened before I found you isn't it?"

Nodding Ichigo looked back down to Zangetsu, "My father and I would often have to fend off a few Grimm here and there. This time it was a lot different, they just seemed to keep coming like there was no end. My father got surrounded and I was dumb and rushed in to try and help. After I got attacked I don't really know what happened. All I remember was hearing my father call out and then I passed out for the first time. I'm not sure how long I was out but when I woke up I saw the damage the Grimm did."

Looking to Qrow the man in green nodded and Qrow got up and walked over to the door and offered one last look before leaving. After Qrow left the man said, "I'm Professor Ozpin, headmaster at Beacon."

Ichigo just shook his head, "I already knew who you all are, Ozpin and Goodwitch. The man that left is named Qrow, I remember him talking with my parents a few times in the past. My parents also talked about you and your school fairly often."

Pushing up his small glasses Ozpin said, "Well I'm honored that you know who I am. That brings me to the question I've been pondering for a while. Would you like to come to my school?"

Looking up at Ozpin and Goodwitch, Ichigo said, "I don't have anywhere else to go so I don't have much choice in the matter."

"Very well Ichigo, you can rest for a while longer and tomorrow you can come with us to the school. For now we'll leave you to rest." With that Ozpin and Goodwitch walked out the door leaving Ichigo by himself in the dark room.

In the hallway Ozpin was stopped by Qrow who asked, "You invited him to the school didn't you?"

Nodding Ozpin said, "Yes I did, I feel he is more than capable at the moment to be a first year. However I'm going to wait until he is seventeen to ask him to become a real student."

"Very well. I'll leave him to you then Ozpin, I'm sure he's in capable hands." Turning to walk away Qrow said, "One last thing, he needs to see the extent of the damage to himself and his families house if he's ever to accept it."

Letting Qrow leave Ozpin said, "I know, it will take some time for him to live with those scars."

* * *

It's been five years since Ichigo first meet Ozpin and Goodwitch and was invited to live at Beacon. During that time he trained with them and on occasion Qrow would come by and the two of them would spar together. The majority of his time however was spent outside the kingdom either visiting the remains of his old home or hunting down Grimm.

It's this year that Ichigo is finally old enough in Ozpin's eyes to become a true student at Beacon however, Ozpin's fully aware of the level Ichigo is. After only three years of living at Becan Ozpin decided that Ichigo was at the level of a fully trained Huntsman. In normal circumstances there would be no need to send the student to school anymore yet Ozpin had a plan in mind. Ozpin was hoping having someone the same age as the students with that much skill would increase their growth rate immensely. That's Ozpin's hope anyway.

Hearing a knock on his door Ozpin said, "You can come in Ichigo."

Opening the door Ichigo walked in and the door closed behind him. Over the years he has changed a lot along with his outfit. The legs of a pair of dark grey pants were tucked into a pair of black almost knee high boots with red buckles. Around his waist loosely hung a red belt with a black cross shaped buckle. His shirt was also a deep red color and over that was a black trench coat with a red lining. Running over his chest where two straps that both ran to a buckle in the shape of a skull over his left pectoral. One of these straps was holding the trench coat on while the other ran around his back which Zangetsu was hanging from.

Walking up to Ozpin's desk he pulled his hood off revealing the black eye patch covering the majority of the right side of his face and his spiky orange hair. Looking up at Ichigo, Ozpin said, "It's finally time for the ships to go and get the first year students. I'm wanting you to ride one of the ships and try and get to know some of the new students on the ride back."

"I'll take the trip but you can't expect me to talk to anyone." Crossing his arms Ichigo asked, "When does the ship leave?"

Shaking his head Ozpin said, "The ship leaves in ten minutes. When you return I'd like you to meet back here with me and Goodwitch. There are a few things we need to discuss."

Turning to leave Ichigo said, "Okay Ozpin." Before he closed the door behind him Ichigo said, "It isn't like I'm not going to try and become friends with anyone, it's just I'm not going to put in excess effort."

As Ichigo left, Ozpin said, "I know you aren't going to put in a lot of effort, you seem to only put in effort when it comes to your training."

* * *

The giant airship was on it's way back to Beacon after picking up it's students. Ichigo was currently leaning against the back railing staring out the giant glass window and watching as the parents at the last port were still waving. He had already overlooked all the students that boarded the ship and only a few stuck out to him. The first was boy with blonde hair somewhat similar to his only not as much of it was spiked. His outfit was an interesting mix of combat armor and casual closing. He wore a dark blue sweatshirt covered in pieces of white and gold trimmed armor consisting of a chest piece, shoulder blades and gauntlets. Lastly he wore light blue jeans, his weapon was also simple just a sword in a white and gold sheath.

Ichigo watched as he almost instantly started feeling sick and rushed towards a trash can. The entire trip the boy has been stuck face first into the trash can and Ichigo honestly felt kinda sorry for him. Other than that boy two girls were the only ones that caught his eye.

The first was a tall and big chested girl for her age with long curly blonde hair. The tight yellow undershirt covered by a dark brown vest like coat made her breasts stick out even more. To keep on the trend of limited clothing she wore very short brown shorts with a belt that had a brown and white tail on the back. Her dark brown boots reached up to her knees and a gray bandana was wrapped around her left knee. Lastly she had a short orange scarf wrapped around her neck.

The last girl to catch Ichigo's eye had been on his mind the most. She was a girl with short black and red hair who physically looked around seventeen but Ichigo knew she was at least a year younger. Still she seemed the most interesting to him, not only did she share a similar style to him something about her attitude made him feel something he hasn't in a long time.

She was wearing a black and red dress skirt that went to her mid thighs. Around her waist was a back belt holding several bullets and had a silver buckle in the shape of a rose and on her right hip was a large silver pouch. Held onto her shoulders was a red hooded cap that rested against her back. Under the cap was what Ichigo imagined was her weapon, he couldn't make out what it was only that it was made of a black and red metal to match the rest of her outfit. The last of her outfit was a pair of black and red combat boots along with a pair of black leggings.

Looking back Ruby noticed the giant blade strapped to Ichigo's back and instantly started coming up with ideas about who he was. Seeing her stare Yang nudged her and said, "You find something you like Ruby?"

Shaking her head a blush creeped up on her face and she said, "I just thought his sword was cool, I don't even know who he is."

Putting a hand on her shoulder Yang said, "Then let's go find out." Pushing Ruby the two stopped next to Ichigo and Yang said, "Hey, my sister saw your sword and had to say hi."

Breaking out of his daydream Ichigo looked over and saw the two girls from earlier looking at him and waiting for a reply. Ichigo looked over Ruby for a moment before saying, "It's nice to meet the two of you."

Ichigo then turned back to look from the window. Seeing this Yang shook her head and said, "I think he is a lost cause."

Turning around Yang tried to pull Ruby with her but she stood sturdy and said, "I'm Ruby and that's Yang, what's your name?"

Ichigo froze for a second before he smiled, "I'm Ichigo."

Standing next to him by the railing Ruby asked, "Mind if I ask you something?"

Shaking his head Ichigo said, "No go ahead."

"Okay sorry if this is a bit personal but I'm wondering why you're wearing your hood, it's not like it's cold or anything."

Letting out a small sigh Ichigo turned to her and pulled his hood off, "This is why."

Seeing the eyepatch Ruby said, "I'm sorry, you didn't have to show me."

Waving it off Ichigo said, "It's fine, I don't mind showing people I just don't like random people coming up with ideas of what happened is all."

Jumping back in Yang asked, "So what actually happened?"

"That's a bit too personal, I'd rather not talk about it. I've only told a few people before."

Before Yang could say anything the ship started turning as it began to dock. With a small bump the ship stopped and the doors opened as the students began walking out. Turning around Ichigo said, "I'll meet up with you guys later I have to go and talk with Ozpin about something."

As the three walked to the door Ruby asked, "Are you already in trouble?"

Ichigo just laughed and shook his head, "No it's a bit of a long story and ties into what happened to me, but Ozpin is somewhat like my adopted father."

Hearing this really surprised Ruby and Yang but when they stepped off the ship and watched Ichigo vanish out of nowhere was even more surprising. Looking at eachother Ruby asked, "Did he really just do that?"

Yang just nodded and said, "Yeah I think he just vanished out of thin air." The two just stood their for a minute looking at the spot Ichigo was before he vanish. After standing there long enough the two began walking towards the main entrance both still thinking about it.

Appearing in the hallway in front of Ozpin's office Ichigo knocked on the door and then entered. Inside Ozpin was sitting at his desk while Goodwitch was standing beside him, as they saw Ichigo walk in Ozpin motioned for him to join them. Closing the door behind him Ichigo walked up and stood in front of the desk and looked between the two. Crossing his arms Ichigo asked, "So what is this about?"

Ignoring his question Ozpin asked, "Did you find anyone interesting, perhaps a girl dressed in red and black?"

Ichigo just sighed and shook his head, "You mean Ruby and yes I did find her somewhat interesting. I don't know what it is exactly it's just something about her, I don't know yet."

Leaning forward Ozpin rested on his elbows and said, "Well I suppose you'll just have to figure out what it is that intrigues you so much about her."

Rolling his eyes Ichigo said, "I guess you're right. Enough of that though, what exactly did you want to speak to me about?"

Smacking her riding crop on the desk Goodwitch said, "This is about what you'll be doing for the next four years. While you are technically going to be a student you are also a different kind of member at this school. You will be somewhat of an advisor for the first years and hopefully be able to help them grow better."

Leaning back in his chair Ozpin said, "Basically you are going to be a student teacher. You will go through every challenge as the other students but you will also be attending meetings with the fellow teachers. That brings me to the last thing I needed to mention, you will be holding your own small class throughout the year for students of your choice. You can teach them about anything you wish as long as it is somewhat educational."

Ichigo just looked at him and asked, "Are you serious about that?"

"Have I ever not been serious?"

Shaking his head Ichigo said, "No I guess you haven't. So when do I have to start this teaching thing?"

Goodwitch answered, "You will start your class a week after today. One last thing Ichigo, please refrain from going all out in front of the students. They are nowhere near your level and could get severely injured if they get in the crossfire."

Getting up Ozpin said, "Yes, I'm sure Ichigo will show great caution around the students. Now Ichigo you should go and find Ruby and Yang, me and Goodwitch will talk to you tomorrow at the Emerald Forest."

Turning to leave Ichigo waved back to them and said, "Don't expect anything spectacular from this years students. Yang, Ruby and only one other perosn on the ship even seemed interesting to me."

Walking down the hall Ichigo made his way to an outside balcony. The balcony looked over the main courtyard of the school. In the center a large fountain surrounded by a path made of white stone and around that was shortly trimmed grass.

In an instant Ichigo disappeared and then appeared at the main entrance of the school. Walking in he found the large mass of new students and on the stage on the opposite side of the room Ozpin and Goodwitch walked on.

Tapping onto the mic Ozpin said, "I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you're finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. I look among you and all i see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, during your time at this school you'll understand that knowledge will only get you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

As Ozpin walked towards the exit Goodwitch said, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow you're initiation will begin. Be ready."

Ichigo watched as they both walked off stage and left. Looking over the sea of students he noticed Yang and Ruby standing next to a girl in a white dress skirt with a white snowflake engraved on the back. She had long white curly hair and her weapon looked to be a sabor and at the base of the blade there was a cylinder of different colors similar to that of a revolver.

Ichigo noticed the boy he saw earlier on the airship walk up to them. Walking closer Ichigo heard him say, "I'm a natural blonde ya know."

After he said that the girl in white rolled her eyes and walked off. Seeing this Ichigo just shook his head. Walking over Yang quickly noticed him and called out, "Ichigo, over here." Seeing Yang waving like crazy Ruby just blushed and ducked down.

Walking up Ichigo waved and said, "What's up? How are you guys?"

Yang quickly said, "Great."

"Good." Looking to Ruby he asked, "How about you Ruby?"

Ruby blinked a few times before looking up and asking, "You remember my name?"

Ichigo just shook his head, "Of course I'd remember your name Ruby."

Yang quickly motioned to Jaune and said, "Oh I don't think you have meet Jaune yet."

"No I haven't" Looking at him Ichigo said, "What's up, I'm Ichigo."

Offering a small wave Jaune asked, "Is it true what some of the other students have said about you?"

Ichigo just looked from him to Ruby and then Yang waiting for an answer. Letting out a small sigh Yang said, "Some students are saying you're just a ruthless Grimm hunter but, Ruby and I don't think so."

Crossing his arms Ichigo looked away and said, "Honestly that isn't to far off. Ever since, well that doesn't matter. Just know for the last five years I've probably spent more time outside these kingdom's walls than almost any Huntsman alive. I killed every Grimm I came across but I also learned everything I was hoping for."

Walking up Ruby put her hand on Ichigo's shoulder and said, "When it comes to fighting Grimm it doesn't matter if you're a bit ruthless because we know what kind of person you are. You've been nice and friendly to us when you never had to, so I don't care what you used to do Ichigo."

Ichigo just smiled and said, "Thanks Ruby, for know we should probably head to the Ballroom Goodwitch can get a little upset when people don't listen to her."

"Yeah that's probably a good Idea," Yang said. "Let's go Ruby."

Grabbing onto Ruby's arm Yang started to pull her as she walked out of the main room. Ichigo and Jaune just watched as Ruby looked defeated and Yang didn't seem to care. "I guess they're pretty close friends huh?. Let's head to the Ballroom Jaune." Ichigo said before walking after the two girls. Behind him Jaune was lost but eventually walked after Ichigo as they made their way to the Ballroom.

* * *

 **Well here is my first attempt at a crossover. I know in most crossover's the character from story A is magically brought into story B, but I don't like that most of the time. So I'm trying something different I just think it fits better, that's my personal opinion though. Basically Ichigo was born in Remnant, but I'm tying in his Shinigami abilities into the story in unique ways. I think it's already obvious that his semblance is teleportation so I'll just say that now. Things such as his Bankai will be incorporated just not in the normal Bleach sense, but I think you'll like how it works. One last thing I'm wanting to make this story a bit more professional I guess than my other ones in it's layout so I'm not going to have the way speech is written at the top of each page or anything like that. The normal speech is written how it is in any writing and thoughts will be written with apostrophes so they look a little different in case my writing gets kinda confusing. Lastly Zangetsu's speech will be bolded, but written just like any other dialogue. Well that's everything I wanted to explain so I hope you enjoyed and I'll try and update sometime soon. I can't promise a date because I'm finishing up one of my stories and still only about half way through on another. Honestly I only started writing this story now because I went back and watched RWBY again. Probably not the smartest Idea, but I couldn't help myself.**


	2. Inner Demons

**Chapter 2 - Inner Demons**

* * *

The ballroom was full of all the first years, most already changed into sleepwear and getting ready for bed. Near the staircase Ruby and Yang found their place to sleep and set out their sleeping bags. Lying down Ruby grabbed a red journal from her bag and began writing. She only got a few moments of peace before Yang lied down next to her saying, "it's like a big slumber party."

Ruby just ignored her and kept writing. Leaning over Yang asked, "So what are you writing?"

"A letter to my friends back at Signal, I promised to tell them all about Becan and how it's going."

"Aww."

Throwing a pillow at her Ruby said, "I didn't get to bring my friends with me, it's weird not knowing anyone here."

Leaning over Yang asked, "What about Jaune? He seems nice."

"Yeah, well I think Weiss counts as a negative friend so that's back to zero."

Looking around Yang said, "Well what about Ichigo, why don't you go talk to him again?"

A small blush began to kreep onto Ruby's cheeks and she said, "No, I don't really think he likes talking to people."

Wrapping an arm around her Yang grinned, "You serious, you're the only person I've seen him talk to. You have to count him as a friend, if not I will."

Shoving her off Ruby just rolled her eyes. Looking off she noticed a girl in a black nightgown sitting by a small candle. You could just make out her black hair as she was reading a book. Seeing this Yang asked, "You know her?"

"I saw her earlier before Ozpin's speech. She was there when I, ya know exploded."

Standing up Yang grabbed Ruby's hand and started dragging her towards the girl. When they were close enough Yang offered a wave and said, "Hello."

Looking up from her book the girl noticed the two and quickly returned to reading. "I believe you two meet earlier?"

Looking back up from her book again she looked at Ruby and asked, 'Are you the one that exploded earlier?"

Ruby just nodded and said, "Yeah that was me. You can call me crater, you can just call me Ruby."

Leaning over Yang whispered, "What are you doing?"

"I don't know, help me."

Turning back to the girl she had already returned to her book. Not knowing what else to say Yang asked, "So, what's your name?"

Not even looking up from her book she said, "I'm Blake."

With that Yang was turning to walk away when Ruby asked, "So what are you reading?"

"It's a book about a man with two souls, both fighting for control."

Ruby just smiled, "I love books, Yang used to read to me every night. Those stories are what made me want to become a Huntress."

Blake just chuckled, "I understand what you mean, but the world isn't a fairytale. There isn't always a happy ending."

"Well that's what Huntsman are for, to make the world a better place."

Wrapping Ruby into a hug Yang said, "Oh, I'm so proud of you."

"Stop, stop, stop."

Punching her Ruby fell back onto the ground and the two started wrestling with each other on the ground. Watching Blake just rolled her eyes, but smiled as the two kept going.

From across the room a girl all dressed in white walked up and yelled, "What is going on here? Don't you know some of us are trying to sleep!"

Breaking apart once everyone realized who they where all three of them said, "Not you again."

Making his way down the stairs Ichigo was still wearing his normal clothes with Zangetsu strapped to his back. Looking over the sea of new students he noticed the small group of girls yelling. Seeing Yang and Ruby he just shook his head, 'Guess their making friends huh.'

Making his way over Ichigo called out, "Hey, Ruby? Yang?"

The four girls all froze and looked over at Ichigo. Jumping in front of everyone the white haired girl introduced herself, "Hi, I"m Weiss Schnee. It's nice to meet you."

Offering a small nod Ichigo said, "You definitely look a lot like your sister, it's nice to meet you." Turning his attention back towards Ruby and Yang he asked, "You guys doing okay?"

Crossing her arms Yang said, "Yeah I'm fine." Putting an arm on Ruby's shoulder she pushed her forwards and said, "I think Ruby was wanting to talk with you though?"

Ruby just went ridged and stared up at him, from behind her Yang whispered, "What are you doing?"

Putting a hand on his shoulder Weiss turned Ichigo towards her and asked, "How do you know my sister, just who are you?"

"I guess I never did introduce myself, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

Stepping back Weiss said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Looking at Ichigo Yang asked, "Why is princess acting so weird hearing your name?"

Standing up next to her Black said, "Because his name carries through all of Remnant, He's a prodigy. It was said that all four Kingdoms personally invited him to their school's. When his name popped onto the radar he was only a teen and he was completing missions like a trained huntsman. There hasn't been someone that talented in Remnants history for a long time."

Shaking his head Ichigo said, "Thanks for the praise, but I don't deserve it. I'll take my leave, It was nice to see you Ruby, Yang."

Turning to walk away Weiss grabbed his arm and asked, "Why'd you decline my father's invitation to join the Atlesian military?"

Looking back Ichigo said, "I'm a Huntsman, my job is to protect the people. I can't do that when I'm being hidden behind an army of soldiers and being plobiterazed as it's face. While I don't have any bad blood with your family I don't agree with their thinking."

With that Ichigo made his way back towards the staircase and grabbed his bag that he left there. Taking the sleeping bag out from it he laid it on the ground and through a pillow down. Taking a pair of black sleep pants he laid them down. Lastly grabbing out a white shirt Ichigo leaned his backpack against the wall.

From behind him he heard Yang ask, "Ichigo, what's up?"

Turning around her and Ruby walked up and he just laughed. Grabbing Zangetsu from his back he leaned it against the wall and turned to them. "I'm okay, just still not used to it I guess."

Taking a seat on her sleeping bag Ruby asked, "It's weird when people know you when you don't know them isn't it."

Tossing his cloak to the side Ichigo sighed, "Yeah ever since I came here and started training and going on missions all I hear is how I'm special, different than anyone else. No one asks what I want they just want to know if I'll do what they want. That's why I'm still here, Ozpin is one of the only people that see me for who I am and not for what I can do."

Lying down Yang asked, "So what Weiss was saying was try?"

Offering a nod he said, "Yeah, a year or two ago her father, older sister and a man named James Ironwood came here. I had never heard of them before, but it was such a big deal to everyone else in the city that they were even here. Me and Ozpin sat down with them and talked for hours. They talked about how I'd make an amazing soldier and one day become a leader of sorts. They just wanted to make me their greatest weapon and I don't want that."

"I'm sorry about that Ichigo, it must have been pretty hard."

"It's okay, I'm still here so it couldn't have been that bad right?"

Undoing the buckle on his belt he pulled it off and let it lie with his cloak. As he took his shirt off Yang and Ruby both just sat their watching silently. Grabbing his extra shirt from the ground they could see the giant scar that covered most of his side and they both looked away. After he put his shirt on Ichigo quickly changed his pants before sitting down.

Looking at them Ichigo asked, "What's up?"

Yang just waved it off saying, "Nothing we just didn't expect you to change right here is all."

Rolling his eyes he said, "It's not like I haven't changed in front of people before, I live in a school ya know it happens."

Leaning back against the wall Ichigo said, "Tomorrow they'll decide who will be teammates. While the challenge changes slightly each year the thing that doesn't is the relic. All the first years will have to find some kind of relic and then Ozpin uses that to determine teams."

Leaning up Yang asked, "How do you know that Ichigo?"

"I've lived here for five years Yang, and I've helped form teams for the last three."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I don't know if I'll be doing it this year or not. You know them wanting me to be an actual student and all."

Closing his eyes for a minute Ichigo asked, "So who are you wanting out your guy's team?"

After not hearing an answer Ichigo opened his eyes to find both of them asleep. Yang face first into her pillow while Ruby was cuddling onto one of hers. 'How could they fall asleep so fast?' Getting up Ichigo went over and pulled their blankets up onto them.

Looking over the Ballroom one last time Ichigo found most everyone else was asleep as well and finally sat back down. Looking to Zangetsu he thought, 'This is seeming to be an interesting year.'

" **It does seem to be doesn't it. Just don't get too caught up in the past Ichigo, the future is now."**

'I know Zangetsu, I was just surprised that even people this young know who I am. It makes the whole friend thing pretty hard.'

" **Well you already have three, so you aren't doing too bad there Ichigo."**

'I guess anyway I'm gonna get some sleep Zangetsu, I'll talk with you later.'

" **That would be best, just remember you can't keep putting him off for much longer. He is getting rather restless since the last time you fought."**

* * *

Waking up Ichigo looked around and saw the sea of students around him. About half have already gotten up and were just talking or still lying down. In front of him Yang and Ruby were still asleep, he first lying on her back spread out under her blanket while the later was holding onto a pillow and mumbling to herself.

Seeing them Ichigo shook his head before standing up and getting ready. Changing back into his normal clothes he did the buckle over his chest before putting Zangetsu on his back. Heading up the stairs he disappeared in mid step creating a faint gust as he went.

Reappearing in front of Ozpin's office he nocked and went in. As he closed the door behind him Ozpin said, "You're up rather early Ichigo."

Walking over Ichigo said, "Well it's a bit weird sleeping in a room full of people. Doubt I would have been able to if I didn't sleep by the stairs."

"Well today shouldn't be too tiring for you. However, I can tell there is something on your mind or else you wouldn't be up this early, let alone dressed."

Letting out a sigh Ichigo ran a hand through his hair. Looking towards the window he said, "I don't know why but Zangetsu told me that thing is getting rather restless and lately has been lashing out a bit."

Standing up Ozpin asked, "Ichigo have you seen it since Zangetsu has said any of this?"

Shaking his head Ichigo said, "No, the last time I saw it was two years ago when I fought him for the first time."

Putting a hand on his shoulder Ozpin said, "You need to confront it again, it seems it is testing you for a chance to gain control. I don't want to see that happen to you ever again Ichigo."

Backing away Ichigo said, "I can't fight him again Ozpin." Taking a breath tears began to build up in his eye and he said, "When I fought him the first time it was a living nightmare. I know he won't let me use the mask this time either and that's the only reason I won last time!"

Wiping his eye Ichigo said, "I don't know what to do Ozpin."

"Ichigo you need to try and confront him it's the only thing you can do. If he really is beginning to try and gain control once again I won't be able to keep it under wraps this time. Talk with Zangetsu, he's the one that will know exactly what to do. I wish I could do more Ichigo, but I can't."

Walking to the window Ichigo looked out over the school, closing his eye he leaned against the window and said, "Fighting him is the only thing I've been scared to do for years and I still have nightmares about it."

The crack of the door opening made Ichigo stop talking and turn around. Seeing Goodwitch walk in he leaned up against the window seal as she walked to the desk. Looking from Ichigo to Ozpin she asked, "Are you two alright?"

Waving it of Ozpin said, "We were just discussing some personal things nothing to worry about. Now then are the students up and getting ready?"

"Yes the last of the students were sent to the locker rooms and have began getting ready for their test. They have ten more minutes until we head to the cliff."

Nodding Ozpin said, "Good, I can expect you there with the students in fifteen minutes then Miss Goodwitch."

"Yes of course, I'll leave you two to your discussion."

As she left Ozpin got back up and walked towards the door. Turning back he saw Ichigo still by the window looking towards the ground. "Ichigo we should start making our way to the cliff, we don't want the students to beat us there." Offering a nod Ichigo followed Ozpin out the door as they headed out of the school.

Making their way up the giant cliff that overlooked the vast Emerald forest, they continued their discussion.

Looking back to Ichigo Ozpin asked, "Why have you never mentioned how that fight changed you Ichigo?"

"You know I don't want to bring you into anything I think I can do on my own. I thought it was just another thing that would be in my past, something I'd never have to face again."

Offering a nod the two were silent the rest of the way to the top of the cliff. When they did make it Ichigo went straight to the edge and looked over the large forest. Sitting at the edge he let his legs hang off and scanned the area looking for Grimm.

Ten minutes passed until Goodwitch along with the first years made it up to the cliff and she quickly got everyone ready. In a long line facing the cliffside the students were aligned on their own silver square pedestals.

Ichigo was put on the far left of the group next to Jaune. Down the line of students was Ruby, Yang, and then several new students Ichigo had never seen before. Looking down the line the only people Ichigo recognized was Blake and then Weiss at the very end.

Turning back to Ozpin he said, "Today is the day of your initiation."

Stepping forwards Goodwitch said, "You will travel through the forest to a temple where you will retrieve an artifact and bring it back here."

Looking over the students she said, "There have been rumors of teams going around lately and this will put that to an end. You will be given partners today. The first person you make eye contact with once you land will be your partner for the next four years."

Looking down at the tablet she was holding she took a step back and let Ozpin speak. "If there aren't any questions then let's begin. Good luck and make sure to kill anything you come across."

Touching a few things on the tablet the pedestal Weiss was standing on flung up sending her flying over the forest. A couple seconds later the next student went flying and it continued down the line. Watching Jaune asked, "So what exactly is the strategy here?"

Watching the students Ozpin said, "You will be falling."

"Well is there a landing strategy or something?"

"You will use your own landing strategy."

Winking at Ruby, Yang put on her sunglasses and was sent flying.

Ruby pulled her weapon from her back it began to change. Extending into a giant scythe Ruby was sent flying with a smile on her face.

Before Jaune could ask anything else he was sent flying and his screams could be heard until he was out of view.

A few seconds passed and Ichigo wasn't sent flying like the others and he just looked to Ozpin. Without having to ask Ozpin explained, "I want you to avoid intervening in a fight unless you think it's absolutely necessary."

Rolling his eyes Ichigo asked, "So I'm not suppose to help any of them unless I think their going to die is that it?"

Nodding Ozpin said, "This is a test of their strength and skills not yours Ichigo. We need an example of their abilities to determine their placement. That brings me to what I was going to ask you."

"And what's that?"

"I wish for you to observe as many of the students as you can. I'm hoping this would be a good chance for you to start thinking of the students that will take you class."

"Really? You want me to observe them to determine which ones I think have potential. I could easily do that by watching the footage."

Shrugging his shoulders Ozpin said, "I'm just asking you to, if you don't want to then by all means don't. Well you should probably get down there. Just make sure they all make it back alright?"

Offering a nod I Ichigo was sent flying towards the forest like the rest of the students before him.

On the cliff Goodwitch asked, "Why did you send him so early this year? The last few years you waited until the first group had made it to the temple."

Looking down at the tablet in his hand it was a video of Ichigo landing into the dense forest. Unlike the other students he didn't use any method to slow himself he simply took the full force of the impact. Landing on the ground he created a large crater around him. Quickly getting up from it Ichigo looked directly at the camera offering a smirk and disappeared.

Looking up from the tablet Ozpin said, "I just have a feeling something big is going to happen this year. Also Ichigo needs some alone time to think things over and there's no better time for him then when he's hunting."

"Is he having problems with it again?"

Looking over the forest Ozpin closed his eyes and said, "This morning he talked with me. He said that Zangetsu told him that it was getting rather restless."

Putting a hand on Ozpin's shoulder Goodwitch asked, "Why would you let him out there then. If it takes over it'll kill all of the students."

Brushing her hand off he said, "There is more to think about than that. It surprised me at first but Ichigo told me he's scared to fight it again. He mentioned he's had nightmares of their first fight since it happened."

Taking a step back Goodwitch said, "I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Neither did I." Looking down he said, "All I ever wanted was for him to become great, as good as he had always hoped. I thought what Atlas offered would do that."

"No one could have known what would have happened Ozpin."

Gripping his cane tight Ozpin yelled, "Yet I let my son go under that knife. I let them put that monster inside of him. It's because of me he has those nightmares, It's my fault he doesn't know what to do."

"Ozpin."

"You weren't there this morning. You didn't see the pain in his eyes. I did this to him and when he talked about it this morning I didn't know what to do. He asked for my help and there isn't anything I can do. I wanted to tell him the truth right there, but what would that do?"

"I've made so many mistakes in my lifetime but this exceeded all of them." Looking back down at the screen he watched as several Beowolves lied dead around Ichigo and began to disintegrate. Wiping a tear from his eye he whispered, "I'm sorry Ichigo, I'm so sorry."

* * *

Making his way through the dense forest Ichigo kept scanning the area around him. He stopped when he heard a girl ask, "Is there still room on your team Jaune?"

Turning to his left Ichigo made his way towards the voice and breaking into a small clearings he found them. Juane was hanging from a tree from his shirt by a red and golden spear. Looking down at the base of the tree there was a girl looking up at him.

She was wearing a brown and golden metal chest piece. To match these she wore a set of both golden greaves and gauntlets. Lastly she was wearing a short red skirt with a cloth tail that ran to her knees.

Her long red hair was put up into a ponytail and a golden crown like hair piece wrapped around her head and under her bangs. She just waited for Jaune to answer and then she helped him down.

Brushing himself off Jaune said, "Thanks Pyrrha." Offering a smile he said, "I guess we're partners now then. We should head for that temple and get a relic."

"Yes it seems so, let's venture on." With that the two began their way towards the temple. Watching them leave Ichigo smirked and disappeared.

As he reappeared he looked around to get his barrings to find nothing but forest. Rolling his eyes he thought, 'Maybe I should just go to the temple and wait to see who gets there first.'

Breaking out into a run Ichigo started running in the direction of the temple with the hope of getting there first.

Throughout the forest the students began to form their pairs and head to the temple. Ozpin watched as the last group was formed and switched cameras to one that overlooked the clearing in front of the temple. Moving the camera around he stopped when he saw Ichigo break out of the tree line. In an instant Ichigo cleared the distance of the field and walked up to the temple.

An old stone temple that was beginning to crumble from its age, seeming to only be held together from the vines that wrapped around it. Stepping onto the stone floor Ichigo looked around to find several pedestals all with a chess piece on them. To his left the white pieces and to his right the black pieces rested.

Walking towards the center pedestal he grabbed a hold of a black pawn piece and looked it over. Looking over the rest of the pieces there wasn't any more pawns. 'Ozpin must have expected I'd pick this piece.' Shaking his head he tucked the pawn into his pocket and made his way to the back of the temple and climbed a tree to overlook the area.

Ichigo watched as a flew different pairs had come and gone none of them really working well or caring about the other. Breaking into the clearing Ichigo saw Yang and Blake make their way to the temple. 'They could work together, but I was honestly thinking Yang and Ruby would pair up.'

Ichigo watched as the two made their way to the temple and began looking over the area. Seeing the pieces Blake questioned, "Chess pieces?"

As Blake looked them over Yang grabbed one of the white knights and asked, "How about a cute little Ponny?"

Smirking Blake said, "Yeah, if that's it we should get moving."

As they got ready to leave a loud feminine yell ripped through the area and Ichigo looked around to find its source. Below Yang said, "Some girls in trouble."

As it died down the sound of Ruby yelling from above caused all of them to look above to see her falling. A few seconds later Jaune flew right into her and the two of them went flying straight into a tree. Ruby landing on one of the thick branches while Juane landed above her.

Falling down into the same branch he said, "Hey Ruby."

Standing up Ruby jumped off the tree and ran over to Yang. Ichigo just laughed when they jumped up and hugged each other. It was quickly broken up when another yell from above came.

Looking up Ichigo saw Weiss falling from a giant Nevermore. The giant black bird flew past the clearing and made its way around in a circle above them. Standing up he got ready to catch her before she hit the ground. However before he could Jaune jumped from the tree he was in and caught her.

They fell for a few feet before Jaune lost it and they began twirling. Landing on his stomach first Weiss landed right on top of him knocking the wind out of him.

Watching what could have been a good rescue turn into that Ichigo leaned back against the tree and laughed.

Jumping down to the ground Ichigo heard the sound of an explosion. Looking past everyone he saw a Grimm resembling a giant black bear fall to the ground. On its back an orange haired girl jumped off. Wearing a pink skirt with an interesting top. She wore what seemed to be black corset with a white shirt underneath that had a heart shaped hole just below her neck.

As she jumped off its back she looked it over and in a sad voice said, "Aww it's broken."

From the tree line a man with long black hair fell onto his knees panting. "Please never do that again Nora."

When he looked up Nora was already gone. As he looked for her she walked up to the chess pieces and grabbed one. Grabbing a white Rook she started singing, "I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle."

From the tree line the man yelled, "NORA!"

Letting the Rook fall back into her hand she said, "Coming Ren." And quickly made her way over to him.

As everything began to calm down Pyrrha ran out of the forest into the clearing with her weapon in hand and a golden shield in the other. A moment later a giant Deathstalker came crashing out of the trees. As it broke down several trees with its giant pincers it chased after her.

Running towards the group she was knocked towards them as the Deathstalker hit her with one of its pincers. As she stood up Yang said, "Great now we can all die together."

Transforming her weapon into her scythe Ruby charged towards the Grimm saying, "Not if I can help it."

Rushing forwards she held her scythe behind her and pulled a trigger firing one of her 50 caliber bullets from the head. Using the kick from the shot it propelled her forwards. Swinging her scythe down it hit the bone covered pincer and she was easily knocked backwards.

Letting her scythe fold back into its normal state she put it on her back and started running back towards the group.

Above the giant Nevermore flew back towards them. Stopping in mid air it flapped its wings and sent dozens of razor headed feathers rocketing towards Ruby. As she ran they began to hit The ground behind her and implant themselves several inches into the ground.

Yelling for her Yang started running towards her. As several feathers crashed down in front of her path Yang slid to a stop. She watched as a feather caught Ruby's cape and pinned her down.

As several feathers circled her, Ruby turned around to see the Deathstalker running straight at her. Tugging at her cap she tried to free herself but to no avail.

As the Deathstalker reached her it brought back its golden stinger ready to kill her. Bringing it down everything slowed for Ruby, she watched as the giant stinger was just feet away and in a flash someone was before her. All she could hear was the clash of metal and when she opened her eyes she saw Ichigo's black cloak flapping in the wind.

Looking up she saw Ichigo holding off the stinger with his giant blade and in one swift motion he pushed it to the side and in a quick swing cut it straight off. As it landed next to them he brought his blade up and a faint blue glow gathered around it before he swung it down killing the giant Grimm.

As the faint glow began to fade from Zangetsu Ichigo put it back on his back and turned around. Pulling the giant feather from the ground he held a hand out to help Ruby up.

She just sat there staring at him until Yang wrapped her up in a hug yelling her name. Holding onto her sister Yang said, "Thank you so much Ichigo."

Kneeling down Ichigo reached out and put a hand on Ruby's chin, raising her head up he asked, "Are you alright Ruby?"

Offering a small nod she smiled and said, "Yeah I think I'm okay, thank you."

"It's no problem Ruby I couldn't let just let it happen."

Walking up Weiss said in a soft voice, "That was really cool Ichigo."

Turning to look at her she was starring off and Ichigo just said, "Thanks, Weiss." Looking to the rest of the group he said, "Now then you guys should probably grab your relics if you haven't already."

As everyone made their way over Jaune and Pyrrha grabbed the second white Rook while Ruby and Weiss grabbed the second white knight. With everyone having a piece Ichigo said, "Let's head back we got what we came here for."

Turning to walk back towards the cliff everyone just watched him. Jaune asked, "How did he do that. It was incredible."

His question went ignored and the group started walking after Ichigo. Ruby ran up to him and called out, "Wait up Ichigo."

Watching her run after him Yang smiled and stopped for a second. Stopping next to her Blake asked, "What's up?"

Yang just shook her head and said, "Nothing." Before they kept walking after them.

When they reached the edge of the clearing the cry of the Nevermore ripped through the sky. Ichigo quickly looked up and saw the giant bird flying around them. Watching it fly far out and make a quick turn towards them Ichigo yelled, "Everyone get into the trees."

Pushing Ruby behind him Ichigo asked, "Please stay here Ruby."

As everyone else found their way into the trees Ichigo walked out further into the clearing. Grabbing Zangetsu from his back the cloth began to unwind and disappear. Holding the blade to his side Ichigo watched as the giant bird began to dive towards him.

Shaking his head Ichigo thought, 'I'm not going all out but I need to do this much Goodwitch. Rather not drag this out any more than its needs to."

Swinging the giant blade behind him Ichigo held it there with one hand as the blue aura began to gather around it once again. It slowly turned into a torrent of blue energy coming off the blade and as the Nevermore was closing in Ichigo swung Zangetsu forwards with great force. As he did he said, "Getsuga Tenshou."

Following that phrase all the aura built up around the blade was sent out towards the Grimm in a giant crescent shaped arc. Cutting through the ground and once it made contact the Grimm cried out. As the arc cut through the Grimm it exploded engulfing it completely. It only lasted a few seconds before dissipating and the Grimm was gone.

Turning around Ichigo was meet with the eight students all asking, "What was that?"

Resting Zangetsu on his back Ichigo said, "Using Aura in an offensive sense, everyone can do it just to different levels." walking past them he headed towards the cliff. Everyone just watched him still wondering what just happened. Running after him Ruby caught up to him and walked next to him. Looking down Ichigo cracked a smile when he saw her. Looking off she said, "Thanks for saving me earlier."

"It's no problem Ruby."

As they kept walking Yang yelled, "Hold his hand Ruby!"

* * *

Knocking on Ozpin's door Ichigo walked in to find both Ozpin and Goodwitch already talking. Looking up Ozpin motioned for him to join them. "I'm glad you decided to come Ichigo, we've already gotten everything settled. Why don't you join us on our way to auditorium."

The three walked silently to the auditorium and split up once getting there. Ichigo walking into the stands where the rest of the students were sitting while Ozpin and Goodwitch walked onto the stage.

Making his way to center stage Ozpin tapped on the microphone gaining the attention of all the students. "With your initiation over it's time for your teams to be formed."

Giving the mic to Goodwitch she said, "These teams will be formed from two pairs based on what relics you brought back."

As they went through the teams they'd say all their names and one of them would be appointed as leader.

Sitting in the back Ichigo watched for about an hour until the last of the teams were being formed.

On stage Ozpin said, "The four students who brought back the white Rook pieces. Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren. You will be known as team JNPR lead by Jaune Arc."

The surprise throughout the auditorium was obvious, but Jaune was at a loss for words. 'Why would they pick me?' Pyrrha gave him a push on the shoulder and he fell over causing her to help him up saying, "I'm sorry Jaune." While she helped him Nora and Ren just laughed.

As team JNPR made their way off stage Ozpin took the mic once again. "Now for the team that brought back the white knight pieces."

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and lastly Yang Xiao Long. From now on you'll be know as team RWBY, lead by Ruby Rose."

Hearing this Ichigo looked up and watched as Yang wrapped her arms around her sister in a death hug. Looking to Ozpin he just offered a small nod to Ichigo before looking away. Leaning back against the wall Ichigo thought, 'He actually agreed with me this year.'

Breaking him out of thought Ozpin got back on the mic and said, "Now for the last team. For the first time in history I'd like to welcome our first one person team. Bringing back the black pawn piece Ichigo Kurosaki."

Shaking his head Ichigo made his way up to the stage. As he walked through the aisles several people reached out for either a high five or to grab him. The entire time he was heading to the stage people were calling out a variety of things, but the cries of some girls were the loudest.

Ichigo just ignored it all and quietly made his way up the stairs to the stage. Walking over to Ozpin he shook Ichigo's hand and said, "They seem rather excited."

Rolling his eyes Ichigo said, "Don't you have to finish your speech?"

Turning back to the mic Ozpin said. "This is a first in Becan history and something that won't be forgotten. Ichigo Kurosaki will make up the first ever one person team known as team I."

Stepping back from the mic the crowd cheered. Once they settled down Ozpin continued, "With the last team formed there is one last announcement to be made. Keeping in with this trend of firsts Ichigo is also going to be the first student teacher here at Becan. Now then I'll hand it off to him for a few words."

Stepping back next to Goodwitch he motioned for Ichigo. Shaking his head Ichigo walked to the mic. "Well I don't really know what to say wasn't told I'd be speaking so this probably won't be very good."

Looking over the crowd Ichigo stopped when he saw Ruby watching him. Once she noticed him she offered a smile. "Okay then this is going to be new and more of a test run this year. I'm going to holding a class on survival and living outside of the Kingdoms. Since this is my first time ever doing something like this it's a small class and I've been watching over everyone to determine who will be a part of this class."

Taking a pause Ichigo looked over the students. "The members of both team RWBY and team JNPR will be the eight students I wish to take my class."

Looking down over the two teams Ichigo said, "You may decline the invitation if you'd like there are no requirement for you to take this class. If you don't wish to please speak up now so I can pick other students."

Waiting a minute without a response Ichigo said, "Very well I will contact both of your team leaders and give them the details. That's all I have to say so I'll give it back to Professor Ozpin."

Switching places Ozpin finished up his speech and dismissed the students. As the large group of students left both team RWBY and JNPR stayed behind.

"It seems they have some questions for you." Ozpin said before him and Goodwitch too their leave.

Taking a seat at the edge of the stage Ichigo asked, "So what's on your mind?"

Standing up Ruby joined him sitting on the edge of the stage and asked, "Why are you having to do so much? You have to be a student, now a teacher and you've been a huntsman for years."

Ichigo just shrugged his shoulders, "It's hard to say. Ozpin just asked me to and that's enough for me."

"So Ozpin is pretty important to you huh?"

"Yeah, he's been there through a lot and helped me whenever I've needed it."

Looking back to the rest of them Ichigo said, "I have some things I need to do so I'll see ya all tomorrow at class."

"How do you know we have the same classes?" Ren asked.

Standing up Ichigo helped Ruby up and said, "There isn't anything that goes on in this school that me and Ozpin don't know about. Also I helped make the schedules so yeah."

Offering a wave Ichigo made his way out of the auditorium and headed toward his room. Once he was in the hallway he disappeared covering the distance to his room in an instant.

Over the years Ichigo had personalized his room and changed it several times over the years. For now it is mostly a red and white theme. In the center of the room was a full size bed with a red blanket covering it. On either side of the bed where a night stand with a lamp on the right one and a journal with a black cover on the other.

Two doors lined the left side of the room. One leading to a small walk in closet while the other lead to a bathroom.

Lastly on the right there was a small bookshelf and a chair tucked into the corner, along the wall was a giant sword rack that he used to rest Zangetsu on.

Placing Zangetsu onto the rack Ichigo walked to the closet and grabbed a change of clothes. Changing into a white shirt and a pair of red workout shorts he grabbed a towel from the bathroom. Laying it over his neck he left and headed down the hall.

At the end of the hall was a double door that lead to a workout room. A variety of equipment from a bench press to ellipticals were in the room. Sitting on a bike Ichigo laid his towel over one of the handlebars and began petaling.

After about an hour of riding the door opened and Ozpin walked in. Turning to look Ichigo caught the water bottle Ozpin tossed to him. Saying, "Thanks." Ichigo downed the water and wiped away the sweat on his forehead with the towel.

"You know this place will start having more people in it don't you."

"Yeah I do, I'll just have to start coming in later at night, maybe after ten or eleven."

Sighing Ozpin turned around and headed to the door, "Don't stay here too late classes start in the morning."

"I know Ozpin. I already did my cardio I just have to finish up with some weights."

"Don't over due it Ichigo, I'll see you in the morning."

As he left Ichigo quietly said, "Goodnight Dad."

Finally finishing around 11 Ichigo almost instantly passed out after laying down. As he slept Zangetsu began to let off a faint blue glow lighting up his room.

* * *

Opening his eyes Ichigo was lying down on one of the giant skyscrapers that scatter his inner world. Looking around Ichigo called out for Zangetsu only to here no answer.

Standing up he looked over the area and there was nothing but the endless sea of skyscrapers. As he looked over the edge the black void was moving almost like it was alive. Wrapping itself around the skyscrapers it began to work its way up them. As Ichigo watched something pushed him forwards and he fell down into the void.

Once he touched that emptiness his vision went blank and his muscles went ridged. Finally hitting something solid Ichigo's body stopped.

As his vision cleared Ichigo looked around to find himself inside a black box. As he watched the walls began to move. Standing up Ichigo watched the far wall as two red eyes pierced through the darkness. As the two lights began to get brighter a loud monstrous roar ripped through Ichigo's eardrums.

Reaching back Ichigo grabbed ahold of Zangetsu and his body loosened up slightly. From the blackness two white horns emerged followed by a white skull. It resembled a humans except for the wolf like fangs it had for teeth. As the beast's eyes locked onto Ichigo it opened its mouth and a small trail of steam came from it.

Pulling Zangetsu from his back Ichigo tried to keep his body from shaking as the beast's eyes stared into his.

As it completely walked out of the darkness it watched Ichigo intently. It's long black fur that covered most of its body was hard to tell apart from the surroundings. If it wasn't for the white bone that was its head, horns and legs it would be impossible to see.

As it walked on all four its wolf like claws dug into the ground with each step. Putting its head down it snarled and more steam began to come from its mouth. Holding Zangetsu out in front of him Ichigo stared into the beast's eyes. Letting out one more roar the beast ran straight at him.

Looking down into the darkness Zangetsu said, " **I'm sorry Ichigo but this is the only way I could get you to fight it. I know this will be hard, but you can win once again, you must win."**

* * *

 **Well there's another chapter down, with several more to go. Sorry for the wait, but I had to finish up another story and been kinda busy. I should be able to get updates out every two weeks I think. I'm going to say expect updates every other Thursday for now.**

 **I know that this chapter is probably a bit confusing because of how much new stuff I brought in, but everything is going to be explained in due time. Just know I have a lot of plans for the future and while this story will follow canon for the most part I'm going to add in a lot of new stuff as well.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think.**

 **Lastly this is just a warning for the next chapter. It's going to have a lot more mature themes and be a bit dark for a good portion of it. A.K.A Ichigo's nightmares are going to be shown some light.**


	3. The Alpha

**Chapter 3 - The Alpha**

* * *

Zangetsu was perched over the side of a skyscraper looking down into the darkness. Moments ago he had pushed Ichigo down into its depths and now could only wait. Wait for one of two outcomes. The first, Ichigo succeeding in fending off the beast once more and returning. The second and far less desirable is what has been in the back of Zangetsu's mind for some time. Ichigo losing for the first time and in turn the beast finally gaining the control it's been looking for.

As a faint blue light shined up Zangetsu felt relief upon many things. ' **You have all the power you need to win. I cannot be there in person but remember I'm always with you in spirit Ichigo.'** When he looked back down the blue light had already faded away and the darkness had once again reformed.

Down below Ichigo had just released a Getsuga Tenshou which missed its mark. Once he realized it missed Ichigo jumped back and brought his sword up to defend himself. To his surprise, there was no counter attack. Not feeling safe to let his guard down Ichigo began scanning the area for the beast that moments ago went for him.

Looking slowly Ichigo caught a glimpse of the white mask to his left and instinctively brought his sword in that direction. Holding his blade firmly in front of him Ichigo watched as the white mask slowly broke through the black wall and the beasts body began to take shape.

As it began to walk towards him Ichigo put his left hand on the face of the sword just in case. As it was only ten feet away it opened its mouth and a small trail of smoke escaped once again.

Crouching down the beast looked up towards Ichigo and began to snarl. As it did the first time it pounced towards Ichigo once again. Crashing into Zangetsu the force pushed Ichigo back a few inches before the weight of the animal forced him to a knee.

Using both hands to keep his sword between him and its claws Ichigo tried to catch his breath. To his surprise, the beast shifted its weight to one side of the massive blade which sent it crashing down into the ground and leaving Ichigo wide open.

It quickly got on top of Ichigo pinning him down by the chest and head. As its claws began to dig into his skin, Ichigo felt his blood run down his face and into his mouth for the second time in his life.

With his right arm, Ichigo reached out and tried to grab Zangetsu's handle. The more he tried the more force he was pushed down into the ground with. With one more try, Ichigo grasped a hold of the chain that hung from the end of Zangetsu's handle. Tugging it towards him Ichigo grabbed the handle and with one swift motion hurled it up hitting the beast on top of him.

Lying on his back Ichigo whipped the blood away from his face and caught his breath. Using Zangetsu as a post he picked himself up. Across from him, the demon-like beast was also picking itself up. Favoring it's right side once it was one its feet small traces of blood began to run down its front left leg.

Ichigo just cracked a half smile and thought, 'Luckily it nicked him a bit. Never thought I'd draw blood with Zangetsu's base form. Don't have any time to waist now.'

Pointing Zangetsu forwards Ichigo grabbed the handle with both hands and braced himself. As Ichigo's Aura began to form around Zangetsu's blade it started to darken. The soft blue color was completely taken over by a deep red. In one outwards burst all the Aura dissipated and revealed a slim blade.

The large cleaver-like blade was now a pitch black katana with a red laced handle. While it was the same length it had a much smaller surface. Bringing the long blade down to his side the long black chain from the base of the handle hung low.

Looking at the new form of his blade up to the beast across from him Ichigo asked, "Are you going to mock me like last time?"

As no answer came Ichigo stepped forwards and once again asked, "Why don't you have any comments to make this time?"

Hearing this the beast looked up and in a low voice said, "There isn't much to say. Whoever wins lives and whoever loses dies. What else is to be said?"

Tightening the grip on Zangetsu Ichigo said, "I should have expected something like that from you. I guess it's time to finish this then Shiro."

"It is, I've waited long enough to finally end this. If you beg I'll kill you quickly."

"That won't happen. I'm going to give this everything I have from here on out to make sure you never gain control again."

* * *

Ichigo's body was tossing and turning around in his bed uncontrollably. Zangetsu's blade on the wall has also turned into the slim black sword and small hints of red Aura were coming from the edge. Without warning the Aura in the blade flashed and Zangetsu fell to the floor. As it rattled on the ground all the Aura around it disappeared.

The loud sound of rain muffled the sound of Ichigo's body tossing and turning. Outside of the school, a strong thunderstorm had been forming. The moonlight was completely blocked off by the dense black clouds hanging up above. As the rain fell a loud clash of thunder ripped through the sky. All around the school, several students were woken by the loud clash. Team RWBY was woken mostly from Blake's reaction to the loud thunder.

Sitting up Ruby rubbed her eyes and looked over the room. Below her, on the bottom bunk Weiss got up and turned the light on. Looking to the other bottom bunk Blake was leaning against the wall and looking at the window. Ruby jumped down onto the floor and asked, "You okay Blake?"

Blake quickly snapped out of her panic and said, "Yeah I'm fine."

From the top bunk, Yang hung down and said, "You jumped pretty bad, I think you moved the beds."

Blake just ignored her and got up, heading to the door she said, "I'm going to the bathroom."

As she left Ruby looked out the window as a large flash of lightning lite up the sky. "This is going to last almost all day isn't it."

Behind her, Weiss said, "Yeah it's almost six, we probably won't be able to go back to sleep either. I'm going to go and take a shower might as well be early on the first day of class." With that Weiss quickly left as well leaving just Ruby and Yang who was still hanging off the top bunk.

As another loud crack of thunder ripped through the sky Ruby looked back out the window. It was hard to see anything with the rain beating against the glass and the little light outside. But from the corner of her eye, she noticed a faint red light. Looking there was a red glow coming from a window further down the building.

"Yang come look at this."

As she walked to the window Ruby pointed towards the window and asked, "What do you think that's coming from?"

They sat there and watched it for a few seconds and the light suddenly flashed several times brighter and then was gone just as fast. The two girls just sat there for another minute before Ruby got up and headed to the door, grabbing her weapon she opened the door. Behind her, Yang called out, "Where are you going Ruby?" When she didn't answer Yang grabbed her two golden bracelets from a nightstand and ran after her.

Ruby made her way down the dark hallway quickly, looking for any sign of that light. As she stopped and looked from a window she heard Yang call out for her. Finally catching up with her Yang asked, "What are you doing?"

Ruby just kept looking out the window and once again the red light began as a faint glow. The sound of someone else quickly making their way down the hallway got their attention. Looking down the dark hallway the didn't notice anyone until they were almost next to them. Ozpin went right past the two of them and continued on down the hallway at a quick pace.

Looking at each other the two sisters ran after him. As they caught up Ruby asked, "Where are you going Ozpin?" Not hearing them Ozpin continued down the hallway at an even faster pace. As he broke away from the girls Ozpin quickly opened a door and went in. When Ruby and Yang made it to the door they stopped and looked at each other. Putting her hand in the handle Ruby asked, "Think we should go in?"

The decision was made for them when the same red light began to shine from under the door out into the hallway. Opening the door they quickly made their way inside to find Ozpin trying to hold down Ichigo.

His body was moving in uncontrollable spasms and was covered in dozens of cuts that were letting off a red glow. The most surprising thing was his entire head was covered by a dense red Aura and it was hard to make out his face.

Looking to them Ozpin said, "Come here quickly." Pointing down he said, "Watch out for his sword."

On the ground by the wall, Zangetsu was stuck into the floor. The dark black blade was beginning to be covered by the same red Aura.

As the three of them tried to hold down Ichigo's body the red Aura that was covering his head began to spread down to his shoulders. Ozpin cursed under his breath before saying, "I need you girls, to find Mrs. Goodwitch. Can you do that for me?"

Ruby nodded without saying anything but still sat there watching Ichigo's body. It took Yang to get her to go and the two began running back down the hall to Goodwitch's office.

As the two left a black crow landed on a low branch outside the window. It watched for a few moments before it quickly flew away once again.

* * *

Panting Ichigo leaned against his blade and wiped away the blood running down his face. 'Was he letting me win, giving me confidence only to crush it? I'm still this weak against him?'

As Shiro pounced at him, Ichigo was quickly brought back to reality. Rolling to his left Ichigo dodged the attack. By the time he looked back Shiro was already on him. Pinning him to the ground by his shoulder Shiro dug his fangs into Ichigo's left shoulder.

As Ichigo cried out Shiro put more force into the bite. As he ripped completely through Shiro went to his right side and bit down on his bicep. Tearing into the muscle an intense pain filled Ichigo's senses. When Shiro hit Ichigo's humerus the bone quickly cracked under the intense pressure.

Pulling away Shiro stood on Ichigo's chest and leaned down giving a silent growl in his face.

All Ichigo could see was those blood stained teeth as the pain began to turn into numbness. Starting with his right arm and then his left it didn't take long for most off his body to go numb.

Using his left arm to prop himself up slightly he watched as Shiro began to walk back to the darkness. Feeling around on the floor Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu's handle. Lifting it up as high as he could he pointed it towards Shiro. From the guard red Aura began to cover the blade. As the force began to increase Ichigo's arm started shaking more and more.

"It's over Shiro, I won't let you have control again." Holding his hand still as much as possible Ichigo yelled, "Getsuga Tenshou."

In a giant red arc, the attack ripped through the ground and collided against Shiro. As it crashed into him it exploded into an inferno.

Ichigo watched as the giant ball of fire raged on with a faint smile. It didn't take long for Ichigo's grip to fade and for Zangetsu to fall from his hand. As it hit the ground it changed back into its previous giant form. Falling into his back Ichigo thought. 'Thank you Zangetsu. I'll see you soon.'

* * *

The thunderstorm around the school was growing more intense by the minute. The winds were becoming uncontrollable and several smaller branches were being ripped straight from their trees. Once again a black crow landed on the tree outside of Ichigo's window and stared in. As another flash of lightning lit up the sky it reflected off its pitch black eyes.

Inside the room, Ozpin was still trying to hold Ichigo down. The red Aura that had been spreading over him was slowing down but now covered most of his upper body. As the Aura reached his stomach Goodwitch followed by Ruby and Yang came through the door.

Goodwitch quickly ran over to the bed and helped Ozpin. Grabbing a hold of his legs both Goodwitch and Ozpin started to form their Aura around their hands. As they did Ichigo's red Aura stopped spreading, a few seconds later it began to dissipate.

As the last of it disappeared from his face there was a small circle around his eye looking to be made from bone. Ozpin reached down and as he touched it the bone shattered. "Thank goodness." Leaning against the wall Ozpin just watched Ichigo's still body.

Turning to the girls Goodwitch said, "We will discuss things later, for now, do not talk about what you saw."As the two girls offered a nod Goodwitch began walking them out of the room. Stepping into the hallway a scream from the room got them all to turn back around.

Once again Ichigo's body was restless but in a much different way. He was curled up against the headboard and his head was shaking as he mumbled.

Sitting next to Ichigo, Ozpin put his hands on his shoulders. "Ichigo it's okay, it's okay I'm here Ichigo."

Ichigo yelled, "No!" As he did he woke up and pushed himself up against the wall. Breathing heavy he looked down at his hands and his breathing became even more labored.

Reaching out Ozpin grabbed Ichigo's shoulder only to have him jump back. Turning to look Ichigo just stared at him. "Ichigo it's okay."

Ichigo quickly wrapped his arms around Ozpin and laid his chin on his shoulder. "I don't know what to do."

Pushing himself into Ozpin's shoulder Ichigo tightened his grip. In a muffled voice Ichigo said, "I don't know how it does it but it made me see it all over again. It tore them apart, I couldn't even do anything."

Ozpin sat there holding onto him and couldn't do anything. Everything else was blocked out by what Ichigo was saying.

"I don't want to see them die again. I've seen it so many times over and over. I can't take it anymore dad, I can't."

With that everyone was silent, making the sound of Ichigo's cries and the storm outside seem even louder.

By the door, Goodwitch put a hand on the girl's shoulders and whispered, "It's time for us to leave."

Turning them around the three of them walked out of the room, behind her Goodwitch softly closed the door. Out in the hallway, Ruby and Yang asked, "What's going on?"

Glancing back at the door Goodwitch said, "Let's take a walk and I'll explain what I can, on two conditions. The first is you cannot tell anyone about this. The second is you can never and I mean never ask Ichigo about anything involving this or what just happened in his room."

Offering a nod Ruby said, "We won't talk about it with anyone."

"Very well, then the first thing you should know is Ichigo was born outside of Vale or any of the other three Kingdoms. His family lived on a small farm and from what I've been told Ichigo was fighting Grimm from a very young age."

Putting her arms behind her head Yang said, "Well for how badass he is I'm sure he started when he was really young."

Shaking her head Goodwitch continued, "What Ichigo was referring to when he said having to watch them die was his family. When he was twelve a large group of Beowolves attack his family's farm and killed them and almost killed him."

Holding a hand up to her eye Ruby quietly asked, "That's why he wears the eyepatch isn't it?"

Nodding Goodwitch said, "Yes, Ichigo's wounds were very severe, if he wasn't found when he was I'm sure he would have died. Other than losing his eye he also suffered a bite on his chest, which broke several ribs and punctured his lung."

Ruby just held onto her side and asked, "So what exactly happened? Why was his Aura doing that and how did it change color?"

Goodwitch stopped and said, "I'm not allowed to tell you exactly what happened today, all I can say is every time it's happened Ichigo's grown more and more distant. I made a promise to both Ichigo and Ozpin not to bring that up with others unless they approve."

Glancing down the hallway Goodwitch said, "The only thing I can say is Ichigo has had a very hard and lonely life. Ichigo's honestly the only person that could tell you everything you want to know. Just don't ask him, if he feels comfortable discussing it he will."

Offering one last smile Goodwitch left the girls and headed back to her office.

Yang put a hand on her sister's shoulder and pulled her into a hug. "It might be better to stay out of this Ruby."

Ruby just held onto her sister's arm and sighed, "You remember what we were like when we lost mom. Ichigo lost his entire family in front of his eyes. He needs someone to support him, even if it's just to share the burden."

"I know what you're trying to say Ruby, it's just we don't know everything. We can't pretend that we do. If you really want to try and help you're going to need to find a way to get him to open up. Which might be pretty hard from what we do know about him."

As they kept walking back to their room they had to pass Ichigo's room once again. Ruby stopped just past it and said, "I need to know Yang."

Turning back to the door she knocked and waited. Several seconds passed without an answer and she knocked once more.

Again no answer. Pushing her ear up to the door Ruby heard some commotion from inside. As she pulled back from the door it opened which caused her to jump back. On the other side of the door, Ichigo was dressed in his normal combat attire and had Zangetsu attached to his back. His face was blank and emotionless and without even acknowledging them Ichigo closed the door and headed down the hallway.

Looking to Yang to two quickly made their way back to their room. Bursting through the door they found Weiss and Blake already dressed. They both quickly grabbed their clothes and changed.

Weiss and Blake just watched them as they fumbled with their clothes and weapons. Standing up Weiss asked, "So what are you guys doing?"

Before they answered a knock on the door got all of their attention. Ruby and Yang both looked at each other before opening the door. In the hallway team, JNPR was standing there, looking to Ruby Jaune asked, "What's with all the commotion?"

Ruby bit her lip and hesitantly said, "Well it's something with Ichigo. We need to hurry or we're going to lose him."

With that, Ruby and Yang ran passed Jaune and headed back down the hall. Everyone just watched them leave with a puzzled look. After getting back up Jaune said, "Let's go guys we can't just let them go by themselves."

Running after them the rest of team JNPR followed and shortly after so did Weiss and Blake.

They finally caught up to Ruby and Yang at the entrance to the school. Walking up to them they were watching Ichigo walking in the direction of the Emerald Forest. As he walked he completely ignored the rain that pounded down onto him and the cries of the thunder and flashes of lightning above.

The group watched as he disappeared mid-step and began looking for any sign of him. Pulling up her hood Ruby ran out to where Ichigo was and started looking for a sign of what direction he went. With no luck, she let out a sigh and walked back to the group.

Behind them, Ozpin walked up and looked over the group of students he asked, "You're trying to follow him aren't you?"

Turning to him Ruby was surprised to see him but nodded.

"You'd never be able to on your own. He's set his mind on something and there isn't anything that'll stop him."

Raising his hand Jaune asked, "And what exactly is he doing?"

Letting out a sigh Ozpin said, "Going to see his family. He made tombstones for them a few years ago. It's all he can think to do right now."

Ruby said, "We should go he needs some support."

Shaking his head Ozpin walked out into the rain in the same direction Ichigo went. A few seconds later he turned back and said, "What are you waiting for? I'll excuse you from your classes today."

* * *

After traveling through the city for a half hour Ichigo was getting close to the edge of Vale. In one large burst of his semblance, Ichigo cleared a good half mile. When he reappeared the wet ground made him lose his balance and he was sent crashing into the ground.

Landing on his chest the force easily knocked the air from his lungs and he began hyperventilating. It took a minute for his breathing to finally calm down and he could catch a breath. Picking himself up to his knees he looked around and found himself in a very different place than he planned. He was still in the city to his disappointment and the water covered cobblestone was a hard surface to stop on.

Looking around he shook his head and asked, "Did I lose that much focus that my semblance was thrown off?" Putting his arms behind his head Ichigo looked up and sighed, "Still have little ways to go, just stay focused Ichigo."

As he teleported once again a black crow landed on top of a high tree branch and watched as Ichigo teleported away. It looked over the area Ichigo was before silently flying away.

Ichigo made short work of the distance, usually, a huntsman would have to go through a checkpoint to make it out of the Kingdom but Ichigo found a way around that a long time ago. With his semblance, he could easily sneak past a checkpoint without being detected.

After making it past the wall Ichigo found himself in a large plain. Taking a moment to get his bearings he started running towards a far tree line. As he ran he looked around the large plain and found several Grimm scouting the area. About a mile to his left was the largest group, made up of Beowolves.

Seeing them Ichigo reached back to grab Zangetsu but hesitated. " **Ichigo there's no need to engage them, I'm guessing they just want to get out of the rain."**

Releasing his grip on Zangetsu's handle Ichigo kept running. The wet grass was keeping Ichigo from wanting to teleport again. While he has experience in wet conditions it takes much more concentration than normal. So he was stuck running through the flooding grass.

Nearing the tree line Ichigo stopped and caught his breath. Shielding his eyes from the rain Ichigo scanned the area. 'It should be around here somewhere.' Without seeing anything Ichigo kept making his way towards the tree line which was becoming closer.

Making his way up a small hill a smile began to creep onto his lips. Further down the other side, there was a young tree that was growing all by itself in the open. 'I'm glad it's still there.'

Slowing making his way down the hill to avoid falling Ichigo couldn't stop looking at the tree.

Once off the hillside, Ichigo ran as fast as he could in its direction. As he got closer he could make out the five large stones that were formed around the trunk. Slowing down Ichigo had a smile on his face but was also trying to keep back tears.

Touching one of the stones it was freezing. Wiping the water away from the face of the stone Ichigo quietly read, "Isshin Kurosaki, Amazing father, and husband that was taken from them."

Reading it Ichigo kneeled down and laid his head down. "It's been awhile, dad." Holding his palm to the stone Ichigo couldn't hold it back anymore. It was hard to notice from the rain but tears began to run down his check. "There is so much I want to talk to you about and just as much with mom and the girls. Honestly, I came because I don't know what else to do."

"I told you about Shiro and what's happened since he showed up. Well, it's gotten worse and I honestly think he let me win the fight we just had. I can't explain why, but I just have this feeling that he did. I just don't understand why he would, he's always been trying to take control but this time, everything was different. The fight itself was nothing like it was the first few times."

Pulling his hand back Ichigo said, "I'm just hoping you might have some kind of answers for me."

Closing his eyes Ichigo wiped the water and tears from his face. Looking to the other tombstones Ichigo let a smile creep onto his face once again. "I love you guys so much and my life has been so much different without all of you."

As Ichigo talked a feeling of someone touching his shoulder made him freeze. Looking down Ichigo quietly asked, "Dad I know that you're always there, every fight I've been in I've felt you there. With you gone I meet someone else that points me in the right direction like you always did. I hope you can understand why I call him dad too."

The force gave a soft tug on Ichigo's shoulder and then was gone. Turning around Ichigo saw everyone standing there. In front of the group Ozpin offered a nod and said, "We're here for you Ichigo."

Standing up Ichigo shook his head and said, "You really let first years out of the Kingdom, that's supposed to be against the rules."

Ozpin just shrugged his shoulders saying, "It's fine, they're under the protection of a Headmaster and a high ranking huntsman."

Ichigo just laughed and pulled Ozpin into a hug. After pulling apart he said, "Thanks for coming, it does mean a lot. We should probably get back to school, classes start today don't they Ozpin?"

"I delayed the first day until tomorrow, I have much more pressing matters to attend to."

Shaking his head Ichigo saw a flash of white out of the corner of his eye. Looking in that direction he yelled, "Everyone get down." Looking over the group of students they all ducked down and Ichigo teleported next to Ruby and wrapped himself around her. As he did Ichigo felt the force of the giant Nevermores claws drug across Zangetsu's surface.

As the giant Grimm flew off it let out a loud cry and flew around the air above them. As it circled the group Ichigo asked, "Is everyone alright."

As he and Ozpin looked over everyone Ichigo was surprised when he heard Ruby's voice, "I'm okay Ichigo, you can let me go."

Blinking a few times Ichigo realized he was still holding her close to him in a protective stance. Letting her go he whispered, "Sorry, don't know what came over me. I just kinda reacted without thinking."

Fixing her clothes Ruby said, "It's fine and thanks, Ichigo. I heard its claws grind against your sword if you weren't there it would have torn into me."

Offering a smile Ichigo looked up and the Nevermore had disappeared into the black clouds. Looking to Ozpin Ichigo asked, "So what are we doing?"

As he asked a loud roar ripped through the air, overtaking even the sound of the thunderstorm. Both Ichigo and Ozpin looked to the tree line where the roar came from. As the sound of trees breaking could be heard Ozpin said, "We need to get the first years out of here now."

Pushing Ozpin in the direction of Vale Ichigo said, "Get them out of here, I'll hold him off as long as possible."

Turning back Ozpin grabbed onto Ichigo's cloak and said, "No way am I leaving you here to hold an Alpha off. I don't care if you could take one or not I won't leave you to try."

As the two argued the students just watched and looked to each other for answers. Shaking his head Ichigo said, "Ozpin just get them out of here, you know I can always use the mask if I need it."

Watching the tree line a large white skull similar to a Beowolves broke through, followed by the massive figure of a Beowolf.

It's shoulders, knees, hands and feet were covered in the same white bone as the skull mask was made of. As it walked on its hind legs it stood twenty feet at the shoulders and looked over 400 pounds.

Dropping down on all four it let out another loud roar like howl as dozens of Beowolves came out of the tree line around it. Standing back up it starred at the group with bloodlust.

Drawing Zangetsu from his back Ichigo stepped in front of the group. "Ozpin you know what I have to do." Letting his Aura cover Zangetsu is transformed into its sleeker black form. Taking several steps towards the Alpha Ichigo began to build up his Aura in Zangetsu's blade.

The students all looked to Ozpin for answers. Taking a moment Ozpin said, "There is a rare chance a Grimm is born with more power than an average one of its kind. In that case, it becomes what is known as an Alpha, capable of being four times the size and 10 times as strong as a normal Grimm of the species." Pointing towards the giant Beowolf he said, "In this case, it's Ulfur an old and experienced Alpha."

Watching Ichigo Rein asked, "Ichigo is challenging it isn't he?"

Nodding Ozpin said, "Yes if he didn't then Ulfur would take it as a sign of disrespect and attack us all. Based on the display of power Ichigo gives will determine its next move."

Watching Ruby noticed the Aura gathering around Ichigo and his blade and asked, "He is going to fire one of the attacks he used against the Nevermore in the forest isn't he."

"That is correct Ruby, but this time, it will be much different. This attack will have almost all his power behind. The attack you saw was him holding back. If Ulfur decides to accept Ichigo's challenge prepare yourselves for anything. If it goes wrong you'll see exactly why Ichigo is regarded the way he is."

* * *

 **I'm sorry for how long it's been since an updates been out. I was not ready for school to start and have been really busy. I've also only been able to write on my phone so it takes a bit longer than on my computer. So there might be a few more mistakes than normal just because I can't edit as much on my phone as I'd like.**

 **I also rewrote this chapter because I didn't like how it was at first. I think this version is much better than the first.**

 **I'm getting into my school schedule and I've found time all be able to write so I'm going to try and push the next chapter out within a week. That's the only way I can really think to make it up for the long wait.**


	4. Future of this Story (Please Read)

Hey, everyone, this isn't exactly the update I was wanting to make but it's the one I need to. First off I don't know if or when I'm going to finish writing this story. I don't know what it is but every time I've sat down to write the fourth chapter I get stuck about two thousand words in and I just don't know where to go. I don't know exactly why I can't just figure out where to take this story but I know a few things that have been bugging me ever since I started this story.

I never really got an idea of how I wanted to end this story, I honestly didn't even think of much more than the first two chapters. I think that is what really through me off more than anything, I'm pretty good at coming up with things on the fly but if that's all this story is going to be then it isn't going to be what I had hoped.

This also being the first crossover I've ever tried to write doesn't help either. Especially with the restrictions, I set on myself. I can't get myself out of the habit of calling Ichigo's power Reiatsu, Reishi or spiritual pressure. I've had to go back and correct that so many times it's honestly sad. Not to mention how badly I want Ichigo to just yell "Bankai", I'm not used to writing crossovers and these few chapters have made that really obvious to me.

So, for now, I'm going to leave the story how it is while I decide what exactly to do. I don't want to just delete it because I don't think that's fair to you guys, but I also don't think any updates I can do right now would be any good.

I have been thinking over the past week about a few ideas of what to do with the story. The first being leaving it and doing a new story in the normal crossover fashion (Ichigo magically brought into the world with all his canon powers most likely something Kisuke did) I avoided doing this at first but honestly it might not be a bad idea. The story wouldn't be exactly the same either is the only thing. Ichigo wouldn't have lost an eye and so forth.

The second option would be for me to just delete the second and third chapter and try again, use a similar start maybe the same just try and take it in a different direction. I don't know how well that would be but I'd be willing to try it if you guys would prefer. Because I do like the first chapter I just don't really know how I feel about the second and third.

Anyway, I'm going to let this be your guy's decision. Either do another story in a more common Crossover fashin or try redoing this story how it is. So just let me know what you guys think I should do, because where I took this story I can't make a chapter that makes sense and continues the story.


End file.
